Coaxial cable is installed on a widespread basis in order to carry signals for communications networks such as cable television (CATV) and computer networks. The coaxial cable must at some point be connected to network equipment ports. In general, it has proven difficult to make such connections without requiring labor intensive effort by highly skilled technicians.
These generalized installation problems are also encountered with respect to spiral corrugated coaxial cable, sometimes known as “Superflex” cable. Examples of spiral corrugated cable include 50 ohm “Superflex” cable and 75 ohm “coral” cable manufactured by Andrew Corporation (wwv.andrew.com). Spiral corrugated coaxial cable is a special type of coaxial cable that is used in situations where a solid conductor is necessary for shielding purposes, but it is also necessary for the cable to be highly flexible. Unlike standard coaxial cable, spiral corrugated coaxial cable has an irregular outer surface, which makes it difficult to design connectors or connection techniques in a manner that provides a high degree of mechanical stability, electrical shielding, and environmental sealing, but which does not physically damage the irregular outer surface of the cable. Ordinary corrugated, i.e., non-spiral, coaxial cable also has the advantages of superior mechanical strength, with the ability to be bent around corners without breaking or cracking. In corrugated coaxial cables, the corrugated sheath is also the outer conductor.
When affixing a cable connector to a corrugated coaxial cable, it is necessary to provide good electrical and physical contact between the cable connector and the center and outer conductors of the cable. It is also desirable to connect the center and outer conductors without having to reposition the cable connector within a connecting tool during the connection operation. Compression connectors for coaxial cable are known which require dual stage compression to independently activate both inner conductor and outer conductor mechanisms, thus requiring a complex compression tool to accomplish the compression when installing the compression connector onto the coaxial cable.